


Game On

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sneaky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis is in the middle of an online match with Prompto when Gladio decides he wants to play with his boyfriend.





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> For a kinkmeme prompt that I forgot to save the link for. XP

He was four rounds in and on an epic winning spree with his team when he feels a large foot nudge itself under his ass and softly caress against his balls before slipping up further to his quickly hardening cock. Noct chances a quick glance back at his boyfriend, the jerk wearing an innocent smile as he looks at his book yet continues to rub up against him teasingly. The feeling becomes too much and he lets out a soft gasp, then mentally curses as Prompto begins talking through the headset, reminding him that he’s playing with his friend online. 

_“Dude, you see that headshot I just pulled off?”_

“Yeah, sure.” Noct grunts out and bites his lip to stifle a moan. 

_“Aww, you jelly bro?”_

Noctis lets out a snort before biting down harder on his lip as Gladio has stopped teasing him with his foot and sunk down to the floor to grope at his prince’s ass. The brunette shoots him a lust filled look and guides him to where he’s bent halfway over the coffee table, allowing Noct to still play his game while Gladio plays with him. His sweatpants are tugged halfway down his thighs and he accidentally lets out another sharp gasp that thankfully goes unnoticed by the blonde as he feels a slick finger rub against his hole, the digit tracing circles before slipping in.

“Shit.” Noctis pants under his breath as the finger twists around and rubs his insides. 

_“What? Shit what? Something you see?”_

“I, I thought I stepped on a trap field but it wasn’t.” he lies and tries refocusing on the screen, only for his eyes to almost roll back when Gladio presses another finger in and rubs against his prostate constantly. 

Noct can’t decide if he wants to tell Prompto he quits for now and allow himself to relish in the feeling of being wrecked by his boyfriend or if he wants to focus on the game since they have never had a win streak like this before. An excited gasp from the other end of the headset catches Noct’s attention with him focusing on the screen to see what has got Prompto so giddy, then sees the name of the team entering the match; it was their biggest rivals. Noctis goes to comment but instead lets out a deep gasp as Gladio enters him and goes balls deep in one hard push.

 _“Dude, I know! Let’s show these assholes who’s boss!”_

“Ah, yeah.” Noctis manages out while keeping down moans that want to escape.

Gladio leans over his lover’s body and pulls the headset away for a brief moment, pressing a kiss to his cheek and purring against his ear. “Let’s see how well you can focus after I’m through with you.” 

Noct feels his whole body heat up considerably and a deep blissful sensation shoot into his belly. He steels himself and rests onto his elbows, eyes focused forwards on the television and gripping the controller as he braces for battle while getting a good dicking. The pace is set slow and steady, Gladio holding Noctis in place by his hips as the younger man keeps his jaw clenched tight to stifle every noise besides his soft labored breaths through his nose. Prompto, on the other hand, is as noisy as ever, hooting and hollering every time either gets a good hit or get a kill. This works in Gladio’s favor.

“Mmm, you feel so tight in this position.” Gladio coos and gives a soft swat to an ass cheek, getting a soft pant from his lover. “You ready for more?” 

Noctis bites his lip and furrows his brows. He wants to answer badly, to tell Gladio to fuck him rough and make him scream his name, but he can’t. Though he dodges out of the way of an enemy combatants AoE and hitting them with his own, giving him an opening to respond.

“Fuck yes.”

_“That’s the spirit Noct!”_

Noctis can’t help but snort. There is a slight bit of guilt in him from discreetly having sex while playing online with his friend, however that quickly goes out the window when a hand clamps across his mouth and another grips his shirt, giving the larger man all he needs to pound into his lover. Noct almost drops his controller and lose balance, the coffee table creaking dangerously under him and rocking with each powerful thrust. A grunt and groan come from behind, Gladio letting soft curses out and lifting a leg from his kneeling position to give himself better leverage. 

Tears form in Noctis’ eyes and his face turns a deep red from the pleasure he’s feeling while also trying with all his might to focus on his match while also keeping every little cry or scream he wants to release as Gladio fucks him contained. His vision grows hazy and hands clammy, he’s not going to be able to hold on much longer let alone be able to continue the match. Then he mistakenly hits a shoulder button, causing his character to use their stored up energy to do a powerful attack when no enemies are in the area that he can see. He also, unintentionally, bites Gladio’s hand making him release his hold over Noct’s mouth.

“Shit fuck!” Noctis cries out, both from his mistake and the rush of euphoria streaming through him. “Oh gods!”

 _“Dude! You goofed! Be more car-Wha!?”_

It would seem that Noct’s little, oopsie, actually worked on his behalf for a respawning enemy got caught in the blast and killed them again giving Noct and Prompto the number of kills they needed to win the match. 

_“OH MY GODS YES!”_

Noctis stares stunned at the screen briefly before he is wretched up and his headgear tossed off. He grips the table edge and lets out a happy cry of joy, both from the excitement of the win and from Gladio rubbing his prostate nonstop from the new angle he's being wrecked in. 

“Yes yes yes yes, oh fuck yes!” 

The sounds of skin slapping, the table creaking, Prompto’s jovial screams from the discarded headset, and Noctis cries all mix together into one noisy cluster. Then all but one stop as Noct seizes up, mouth agape and eyes wide as he begins to orgasm. He slumps listlessly against the table and pants for air as Gladio keeps going for a few more thrusts before reaching his own, panting softly and laying his frame over his lover’s smaller one. He presses kisses against the back of Noct’s sweaty head, whispering softly to him before he’s pulled into a sensual kiss.

 _“NOCT!? NOCT!? We need to go celebrate this! What do ya say buddy!?”_

Gladio reaches over and scoops up the headset, bringing it close to Noct for him to answer. 

“Sounds good, let's meet up at the pizza place by the arcade.”

_“WHOO HOO! This is awesome! See ya there!”_

The headset is muted and tossed away again, with Noctis turning to look at his smug lover. “That, while so damn great, could have ended badly.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Gladio says with a shrug and peppers a couple kisses to Noct’s lips. “You should probably get a shower before you go have your little dork celebration.”

“You wanna join me in there?” Noctis asks, a coy look creeping onto his face. “We can have a celebration of our own.”

Gladio chuckles and carefully scoops his lover up, carrying him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Catlady1386?lang=en)


End file.
